


Calm in the Storm

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Mentions of Guns but honestly this is super tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: Flash fic prompt: " Could you do "You take the bed, you need it more than me” and "You’re freezing, jesus" with Trevor?





	Calm in the Storm

“You’re freezing, jesus!” Trevor exclaimed as he reached out to help pull you up onto the balcony. The two of you had been wandering for hours towards promised safety of an operating town in an old airplane hangar, but you were at least two days out from it still. So, when you’d stumbled upon some long since abandoned houses, you sized up the best of the set, pointed to an opening, and Trevor led the way up. He was a better climber than you and if he went up first, he could pull you up. It was a system you figured out a while ago.

“The sun went down an hour ago,” you grumbled as you pulled your gun back out, “of course I’m cold.”

“I’ll warm you up,” he promised in a low whisper. “As soon as we’ve cleared the place.” You raised an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly he had in mind, but decided to focus on the literal life and death situation at hand first. You’d walked into plenty of houses with undead lurking, and considering the fact you and Trevor were still alive, you’d found a pretty effective system to deal with it. This house, surprisingly, was empty but it had been tossed at some point. It was rare to find a place that  _hadn’t_  already been looted since you were nearing year three since the outbreak. Down in the basement, behind some boxes, you lucked into a couple cans of something that was going to be dinner and when you got back upstairs into the bedroom you’d entered in, Trevor found a blanket. A properly warm blanket.

“See,” he said, throwing it around your shoulders. “I told you I’d warm you up.”

“Not what I thought you’d have in mind,” you admitted, smiling gently up at him. “But I’ll take it.”

“Did you expect something more like this?” he asked before leaning down to kiss you. After not nearly long enough, he pulled away, giving you a mischievous look.

“Actually,” you started, “I was thinking something more like this.” You grabbed onto Trevor’s jacket, one that had certainly seen better days considering all the patches you’d sewn into it, and pulled him back down for another kiss. The two of you melted into each other, and before long, hands were wandering but then Trevor was pulling away. He looked down at you, panting slightly, and frowned.

“We can’t,” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss your forehead.

“I know,” you muttered back sadly before stepping away from him.

The two of you decided what must have been months ago (you weren’t even sure what year it was anymore) that you weren’t tempting fate. As much as you wanted to do things other than kiss Trevor, and it was a stronger urge than it used to be, you couldn’t run the risk of it resulting in another life. Another mouth to feed and a child to protect. You’d swore to each other you’d drop the rule as soon as you got to the town. It’d be safer there; they kept saying it was safer there. That was the only thing that kept the two of you going most of the time, knowing that you’d be safe soon.

“I found dinner,” you informed, holding up the cans you’d found in the basement. Trevor smiled and you could see the hungry look in his eyes; you’d run out of rations yesterday thanks to a run-in with a bandit who seemed content to let you go for food. He took one of the cans, reached into his jacket pocket for his multi-tool, and with a practiced ease, got it open. You weren’t entirely sure what it was as the label had faded, but it didn’t look spoiled nor did it smell that way. The two of you had probably had worse. You sat on the bed, huddled in the blanket and shared the can of food. You took less than Trevor did because you were smaller, but also because he’d given up an extra day’s worth of rations for you so you could eat after the run-in.

“Babe, please just eat the rest of it,” you begged. “I promise, I’m not hungry anymore.”

“You haven’t eaten in a day,” Trevor pointed out, a serious look on his face. “How could less than half a can of something fill you up?”

“Because I’m more worried about you,” you said gently, reaching up to brush his bangs away from his forehead. “You haven’t eaten in way longer and you need more than I do,” you pointed out. “Please just eat it.”

He stared at you for a long moment, but by now, Trevor knew he wasn’t going to win that argument with you. “Fine,” he conceded, taking the rest of the can. “But I’m going to go on watch first.”

“But!” you started, going to protest. He had been on watch first last night; tonight was supposed to be your night and let Trevor get some sleep. The two of you were supposed to split the night half and half but more often than not, one would let the other sleep most of the night.

“I’m serious,” he cut you off, a stern expression on his face. “You take the bed, you need it more than me. The last couple days have been hard and you’ve been pushing yourself. You’re exhausted.”

You sighed, knowing that as much as he wasn’t going to win the argument about the food, you weren’t going to win the fight about watch. “Promise you’ll wake me up so you can get some sleep?”

“Promise,” Trevor said, winking at you. You didn’t believe him, but it didn’t matter. The two of you were stubborn and just wanted what was best for the other person.

Once Trevor had finished off the food, he tucked you into the bed the two of you were sitting on with both the warm blanket he’d found and the threadbare one you carried through the wasteland. He pressed a kiss to your lips and then your forehead, smiling gently down at you.

“I love you,” he told you as he did every night before one of you went to sleep.

“I love you too, Trev.”

Properly warm for the first time in a week, you weren’t going to last long awake, but that didn’t stop you from watching Trevor out on the balcony, jacket zipped up as high as it would go, watching for signs of movement. Even in the wasteland, Trevor managed to be gorgeous and the fact it was a full moon meant good visibility for more than just him. You eventually dozed off, smiling, and hoping in vein he’d wake you up for the next watch soon.


End file.
